


Oh, The Devil's Inside

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pinescone Week 2019 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Angst, Beast Wirt, Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pinescone Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: A walk in the forest goes a tad wrong, and certain secrets are brought to light.Written for Pinescone Week Day 3: Demons/Fights





	Oh, The Devil's Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, tbh

“So we’re officially lost.” Dipper rolled his eyes and ignored his fidgety boyfriend, trudging onwards, deeper into the forest. “No, Dipper, for real, we’re lost.” The tree branches above them had twisted together during growth, blocking any and all light that didn’t come from Dipper’s flashlight. Wirt clung to Dipper’s arm, eyes darting frantically around the forest in an attempt to guess where the next threat was coming from. Dipper didn’t seem to be as concerned, only looking around every once in a while. He was more focused on getting them home at the moment. 

“We’re almost there, Wirt,” Dipper soothed, sending a small smile back towards his boyfriend. “We’ll be home soon, and then you can yell at me for getting us lost in the first place.” 

“It’s fine, you didn’t mean to,” Wirt muttered. “And you’re right, we’re almost there. Just at the end of the path, I think.” Dipper didn’t question the fact that Wirt sounded so sure of himself. His boyfriend was always more confident in the forest, and Dipper had learned long ago that you did not question Confident Wirt. 

“Yeah, but I’m still sorry.” Dipper swung his flashlight off the path briefly, just to check and make sure that there was nothing dangerous, when the flashlight beam stopped on a monster right next to him, getting ready to pounce. Dipper screamed and began to run, dragging Wirt behind him. Wirt himself screamed, probably just seeing the monster that had begun to charge after them, but Dipper refused to slow down, running as fast as humanly possible. 

“Why is Gravity Falls full of things that want to kill everything?!” Wirt screeched, yelping right after as he ducked some rocks being thrown at him by the monster. “Because this never happened before I moved here!” 

“I don’t know, it’s just weird!” Dipper yelled back, running even faster. “Come on, we can-” He tripped over a root and went sprawling across the path, groaning as he forced himself to his hands and knees. 

“Dipper!” Wirt screamed, and Dipper turned around to find his boyfriend, only to find himself face to face with the terrifying rock monster, its fists raised to crush him. Dipper wouldn’t be able to move in time. Wirt wouldn’t be able to stop it in time. This was the end of the line for him. He closed his eyes as he saw the fists move, not wanting to see what was about to happen to his torso. Wirt’s scream grew louder and Dipper braced himself… but nothing happened. 

He cracked his eyes open to see what was happening and gasped, his brain refusing to process what was going on in front of him. Wirt was standing in between the monster and him, only it wasn’t really Wirt. Twisted antlers grew from either side of his head, extending at least three feet on either side. Shadows clung to him, yet through it all, Dipper could see his eyes burning pink-yellow-blue-white as he glared at the monster. 

“You tried to kill my boyfriend,” he growled, voice crackling and low and not Wirt’s voice at all. “I’m really not happy with that.” The trees began to bend, creaking ominously, towards the monster, and before it had any time to react, it was tangled in branches, thrashing about and howling in pain. Dipper gasped and sat up, not able to tear his eyes away from this terrifying sight. 

The monster almost broke free from the braches, but Wirt merely flicked his wrist and the monster was ensnared again, screaming even more as the branches plunged into its flesh before ripping it apart limb from limb. Blood and organs flew everyone, covering Dipper in a gruesome spray. Wirt was also doused, but he seemed to not even notice, continuing to glare at the monster until it was most definitely dead. He let out a long, slow breath and turned around, eyes still glowing and terrifying. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice back to normal, soft and high and warbling with nerves. “Did you get hurt at all?” 

“No, no I didn’t… is everything okay with you?” Dipper asked, finally managing to push himself to his feet. 

“Of course I am,” Wirt replied, tilting his head to the side. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Your eyes are glowing and you have antlers. And you just controlled the trees.” 

Wirt paled at that and stepped back, antlers vanishing and eyes instantly snapping back to normal. “I- I’m so sorry, I was going to tell you eventually-” 

“Wirt. Wirt sweetie, it’s okay,” Dipper soothed, standing up with his hands outstretched. He needed Wirt to understand that he wasn’t angry, he understood that Wirt wasn’t going to hurt him, and that he just wanted him to be okay. “I just… can you just explain? So I know how to help?” 

“I- Remember that time I got lost in the Unknown when I was fourteen?” Dipper nodded. “The, uh… the demon who almost killed Greg and I… I accidentally became his successor.” 

“So is this a possession or a ‘you are a demon’?” Dipper asked, brain instantly beginning to work on a solution, should Wirt want it. If his boyfriend didn’t want to, he wasn’t going to try and fix it (although a possession would be… Dipper didn’t want to consider if it was that possibility yet). 

“Oh, I became the demon,” Wirt mumbled. “So I, uh… I can control trees? I have antlers. There’s some stuff I’m missing, I just can’t remember all of them right now.” 

“That’s okay. We can talk more later,” Dipper replied, smiling at his boyfriend. “Now… home?” 

“Will you listen to me this time?” Wirt asked, a light laugh dancing in his eyes. “After all, I think I know trees better than you do.”

“Of course, Wirt,” Dipper laughed, linking their hands together. “You’re in charge whenever we go into the woods from now on.” 

“Excellent.” With that, the two of them fell back into a peaceful quiet as they walked back to the Mystery Shack, the air a bit clearer between them. Sure, there would be hiccups, as Dipper tried to figure out how not to be terrible and accidentally cause pain to his demon boyfriend, and they would have to explain to Ford that no, Wirt was not out to kill them all, but that was fine. For now, they were happy, and safe, and that was all that mattered in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill by now! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
